Psychotic
by mochee duck
Summary: -story deleted- Sebuah kisah ketika seorang perawat Rumah Sakit Jiwa mungkin saja mencintai pasiennya yang seorang psikopat. SasuNaru. [As request. And happy birthday to my beloved Sasuke Hestek moci telat XD ]
1. Chapter 1

Holaa~ Moci datang mau memenuhi janji

SasuNaru rate M with psycho-sasu! (Hurray hurray all hails fujoshi)

Buat yang ga suka yaoi boleh langsung klik tombol back XD Hate the story, not the author ^^9

Okay, enjoy ya~

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Boys-Love Romance

Rated M

.

.

Aku menjerit tertahan saat sebuah silet memberi goresan yang cukup dalam pada pipiku. Liquid merah pekat berbau anyir mengalir dari goresan itu. Pedih. Perih.

Hentikan, hentikan, dan hentikan. Hanya itu yang berusaha kuucapkan. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali. Oh Tuhan tolong aku.

Silet itu kembali memberi jejak-jejak merah beralirkan darah. Diikuti oleh suara tawa yang melengking tajam menembus indra pendengaranku. Tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun tidak mampu meronta, ia terlalu kuat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah kembali mencicit.

"Berhenti... Sasuke... Kumohon... Ugh..."

Detik kemudian sosok pelukis tubuhku itu terjatuh di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Aku melepas nafas lega—pada akhirnya. Oh astaga, kenapa harus membutuhkan waktu satu jam sampai obat itu bekerja.

Ah, aku butuh plester luka. Lagi.

.

.

 **Psychotic**

 **By: mochee duck**

[Naruto's PoV]

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menyusuri koridor panjang yang terasa tak berujung ini. Langkah kakiku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu?" Jawab sosok yang sedang duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan minim cahaya tersebut. Aku menatap sedih ke arah pojok ruangan. _Sedikit_ merasa kasihan.

"Berapa banyak goresan kali ini?" Ia kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini lebih lirih. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Entahlah, mungkin delapan. Tenang saja, goresan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku." Aku tertawa hambar terhadap gurauanku sendiri.

Untuk sejenak ruangan ini diselimuti keheningan. Aku pun memberanikan diriku, berjalan mendekat padanya dan merengkuh tubuh kekarnya. "Jangan mendekat", ia bergumam perlahan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mengangkat dagu pria itu dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Aku bisa menyakitimu kapan saja." Ia berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli," bisikku di telinganya.

"Hei." Aku menangkup wajah yang terukir sempurna itu dengan kedua tanganku, mengangkatnya agar ia balas menatapku. "Aku tidak peduli jika suatu saat nanti aku harus mati di tangan busukmu i—" Omonganku terpotong saat tiba-tiba bibir miliknya menyatu dengan milikku. Ia terus melumat bibirku agak kasar sedang tangannya menyusup ke dalam kemeja putih khas perawat milikku. Mengelus perutku, memberikan sensasi geli yang memabukkan. Ini salah, tentu saja. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan _ini_ dengan pasienku. Tapi, bukankah nafsu selalu menang melawan akal sehat? Ah, entahlah...

Lidah Sasuke mulai berusaha untuk menyelip masuk dari antara kedua belah bibirku. Organ tak bertulang itu menggelitik bagian atas mulutku kemudian bergerak mengabsen deretan gigiku satu per satu. Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami sementara tangan Sasuke mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemejaku.

Bibir kami terlepas saat kebutuhan akan asupan oksigen memaksa kami untuk kembali bernafas. Deru nafas beradu, membuat birahiku semakin naik. Darahku serasa berdesir memacu ereksiku semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatku semakin ingin _melakukannya_ dengan pria di hadapanku.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku." Dia bergumam kecil, sesungguhnya ini _agak_ menganggu kegiatan panas yang sempat terjadi. Aku tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak tahu itu. Selamat ulang tahun." "Mana hadiahku?" Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Kau mau apa?" "Keperawananmu."

Kali ini aku memajukan bibirku kesal. "Aku ini laki-laki, jenius!" Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mendorongku untuk berbaring di lantai. "Kau manis." Ia mencium bibirku sekali lagi, melumatnya perlahan kemudian menjilat setiap sudutnya. "Kupikir kau benci makanan manis?" "Pengecualian untukmu."

Sasuke mulai menjilat dan mengulum _nipple_ kiri ku sedang tangannya bermain-main dengan _nipple_ kanan ku. Perlahan Sasuke melepas kancing celanaku, ia menanggalkan tiap kain yang menempel pada tubuhku. Mengecup singkat tiap inci dari tubuhku, sambil sesekali menghisap dan menjilat permukaan kulitku, meninggalkan _kissmark_ di beberapa tempat.

Desahan dan lenguhan terus terlontar dari mulutku, menikmati tiap detik permainan panasnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti bergerak. Ia pun menatap wajahku, yang pasti sudah memerah sempurna. "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba _penyakit_ ku datang kembali?" Ia menatapku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Ah, ekspresi apapun tetap membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Tunggu—apa? Ah, sudahlah.

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku memilih untuk memberikannya senyuman terbaik yang ku punya. Sasuke menatapku sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku _mungkin saja_ mencintaimu, dobe." Bisiknya dengan nada agak ragu di telingaku. Aku tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapannya, "Aku _mungkin saja_ lebih mencintaimu, teme." Dan kemudian dia kembali menyerangku dengan ciuman-ciumannya.

Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto—perawat Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Tokyo, _mungkin saja_ mencintai Uchiha Sasuke—seorang psikopat pasien penyakit jiwa. Mungkin sekarang, atau sampai besok, atau lusa, atau selamanya. Apapun resikonya. Tapi itu hanya mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Owari (** _mungkin_ **) XD**

.

.

.

Jangan salahin moci karena 'kurang hot' atau 'wordsnya pendek' bwahahahaha XD

Otak 14 tahun moci baru bisa ngetik sejauh ini, harap maklum... *deep deep bows* Bocah 14 tahun nulis ff rate M aja udah penyalahan kode etik XD

Buat yang minta family or m-preg, next time ya :3 *ciri" php gini nih* XD

Yosha, berhubung moci masih newbie disini, jadi moci ga henti"nya meminta kritik saran dari readers sekalian. Flame ga apa" asal mendasar dan bertujuan untuk membangun, bukan menjatuhkan:3

Ah, dan...maaf untuk semua 'mungkin' nya XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yup, with so so so much love,**

 **mochee duck**


	2. Sorry

-story deleted-


End file.
